Electronic documents can contain content such as text, spreadsheets, slides, diagrams, charts, and images. Electronic documents can be the subject of a variety of activities, performed by a variety of people. These can include, for example: authoring a document, modifying/revising/editing a document, etc.
Some conventional search engines allow users to input a search query made up of one or more words, and use a document search index to return a list of documents in a group of documents (a “corpus”) that are relevant to the search query, such as documents in which all of the words in the search query occur; in which all of the words in the search query occur in close proximity to one another; in which all of the words in the search query occur in the same order as in the search query; etc.